Only Anne
by Lady Musketeer
Summary: She wants to be only Anne for him.


Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Alexandre Dumas (or his descendents). This fic is based on the BBC's serie "The Musketeers" and contains spoilers. If you read, under your responsability.

* * *

Anne goes out to the gardens, deep in her thoughts. She can't forget Aramis' face, his expression when he listened to the king announcing her pregnancy. His serious face when he spoke with her, with the company of her ladies. She couldn't explain him anything, and she was quite sure that his thoughts about the night they spent together were for the way that she had all planned, more or less.

She sighs, looking around her. She loves flowers, and the garden this evening is plenty of flowers. Usually, she doesn't walk alone, but there are moments in which she needs to be alone with herself. As this evening. She was a Princess for her birth and Queen for her marriage. But never is only Anne, the woman. Never except that night in his arms. She needs to explain him her feelings, what she thinks. But, right now, she feels that never will have the opportunity to do that.

The destiny has other plans that night, because she saw him at distance. She moves closer him without any noise. As she approaches, memories of the night together invade her mind. All his words, his touch, kisses...all the desire he felt for her that night. And all the feelings he provoked in her body. The fire inside her, the pleasure...all the things she tried to feel with the king and she couldn't.

Aramis doesn't know why he still is in the gardens. Probably, he needs to think about all the news in his life. And all the consequences, the main, his death, that would face if someone else discovered what had happened in the convent. He doesn't doubt that Athos will never say anything at all, but the Queen has a lot off enemies, and with the new of her pregnancy, she will be not safe until the baby will be born.

He is a good musketeer. And he tries to convince himself that the preoccupation he feels about the Queen is for the baby, but he can't lie to himself. He feels something for the Queen, something he couldn't explain, but something strong. So strong that he forgets that she was banned and put aside his loyalty to the king. So strong that he stills could remember all the details of that night.

His instinct makes him to look up and sees her walking toward him. She is alone, so his first movement was to go closer her.

— Your Majesty...—he bowed, keeping his serious face.

— Aramis— her voice sounds a little sad, so he looks at her with surprise.

— Your Majesty, you shouldn't walk alone.

The musketeer was who spoke, not the man. She was sure about it. So, she discards the warning. She has an opportunity and doesn't spoil it.

— Aramis, I have to explain you the entire situation.

— You Majesty, you haven't to do nothi...— Anne's finger landed on his lips, preventing him from continuing.

He was far away from her. She noticed that. Her finger was only a way to touch him, to feel again his lips.

— Yes, I have— her eyes meet his, losing herself in them— I have to do it, because I can't support the idea that you think that I had all planned.

— Your majes...

— That night, you called me Anne.

Her tone, her way to say this, makes that something inside him become warmer. He realises in that moment that he was afraid to lose her. Although really he never had her.

— Anne— her name sounds in his voice makes her smile.

— Aramis, that night was magical for me. I can't explain all the things I feel, but there is something I can say. You made me a great present. During that night, I wasn't the Queen; I only was a woman who helped you to feel better. A woman who felt that she was desired as a woman— her hand touches his face, softly— I am feeling something for you since the moment you protected me in prison. I felt myself terribly jealous when I noticed that you had given my present to Ninon, because I thought that she was your lover. And after...

— After, I told you my story, and you tried to comfort me.

— Yes and no. I heard your story, from your lips. And my heart was sad for you and Isabelle. Because both lost your baby, and then, you lost her. You were suffering. I saw a good man, a man who was kind; brave...the man I love, suffering. I tried to comfort you, but when I kissed you...nothing more else mind to me. Only you.

— You are not speaking as a Queen, but as a woman in love.

She nodded and he doesn't need anything else. Aramis kisses her as it would be the first time. The last time. Only as a man in love can kiss the woman he loves.

— All I said to you before it's true. I protect our baby with my life if it's necessary. I have to treat you as my Queen when other persons stay with us. But when we are alone, you will be Anne. I promise.

Another kiss. Another touch and another promise makes without words. Because they don't need words between them, not in this moment.

— I have to go now—Aramis kisses her hands and then he go away, leaving her in the gardens.

He has a promise, and she knows he keeps his promises. In his heart, she will be Anne. Only Anne.


End file.
